Terrible Things
by LauraahFTW
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Rated K : Deeks has to give his son some life crushing news, but decides to tell him a story. CHARACTER DEATH WARNING.


**A/N: Songfic. This fic comes with a character death warning.**

**ONE SHOT.**

**So I'm going through **_**that**_** phase again, yano where I kill everyone and everything I love in a fictional sense? Well if you were with me through the last one you'll know it only effect 2-3 fanfics… watch out Deep Cover readers… no I'm kidding… **_**or am I…**_

**So this is a songfic for the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I suggest you listen to it for a maximum heart crushing effect.**

**It's 2:30am right now, I have read through it but there could be mistakes, and Beth is in the same timezone as me and I'm pretty sure she's asleep so I have no beta... okay she's awake but it's 2am I'm not gonna run it by her she says shit at 2am**

**-LJ x**

* * *

**Terrible Things.**

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything__  
__To fall in love truly, was all I could think__  
__That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams__  
__The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

Marty Deeks sat his 13 year old son down on the sofa, perching himself on the coffee table in front of him, his eyes swollen and red. He exhaled loudly before opening his mouth to speak. He tried, he tried really hard but nothing came out, his throat was dry. He stood up fast and rubbed his face, swallowing the little saliva left in his mouth before coughing. He wanted to punch something but he knew he couldn't. He sat back down and scratched his face again.

"Dad?" The boy asked, worried for his father. He'd never seen him like this before.

Deeks looked up at his son and repressed the urge to cry, finally he opened his mouth to speak "Jamie, did I ever tell you how me and you mom met?"

He shook his head and pushed himself further back on the sofa "Tell me"

Deeks exhaled. His son knew about their jobs, they chose to tell him when he was 10 years old; they knew he would understand at that point.

"It was 2009, we were undercover with separate divisions of law enforcement, I was with LAPD and she was with NCIS, so at the time we didn't know that either of us was undercover, but we investigated each other. She tried to make me jealous. We met again the same day at the victim's apartment; she claimed he was her drug dealer, and that he had some… things that affected her. Of course she didn't say she was looking for her hit at first, she span the other tale, and when she knew I wasn't buying it she changed her story. Then your uncle Callen intervened to get her out of there, as a cabbie. I watched her leave, my rouse was that I was the victims temporary roommate, so I stayed to search the house more.

Then not long after we discovered our true natures and identities when I fought with uncle Sam, it was a MMA gym so it was all in good will, I got him arrested because he was getting in the way, and to keep my cover I got arrested myself, then Hetty bailed us out. I met your mother again and we hit it off, we were partnered for three years before we ever did anything about our relationship, it was against the rules, but you uncle Eric and aunt Nell had already broken then a year before, so after a year of dating in private we made it public. It was bliss, we were supported by the team, some more than others.

It wasn't until a year after that, 2015, that she fell pregnant with you."

Jamie nodded "Brief, why the need to share dad?"

"Just let me finish" Deeks said, rubbing his eyes again.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...__  
__Because life, can do terrible things_

"We had a great time when she was pregnant with you, there were some complications but we soldiered through, you were strong and survived when there was almost no hope of survival due to the scar tissue on her womb from everything that had happened because of her job, our job. We were blissful and happy together, announcing it to the team in her second trimester came with glad tidings and congratulations, Hetty already knew, we had to tell her straight away so Kensi could be put on desk duty. Which weirdly Sam and Callen didn't take notice of, she still came to crime scenes and families and did interrogations, but she just didn't have her fire arm. At this point we decided to buy a house, this house.

But then something happened, to you. We thought you were going to die but you survived, you're a survivor and you always will be and have been. You were premature and your mother never left your side, not once. She took six months off work to be with you in the hospital.

I was in love with her, utterly and completely in love."

A tear had rolled down Deeks' cheek and he choked back some more tears. He wiped his face and stood up, leaving the room. He went into the kitchen and downed a glass of water, grabbing a hand towel and wiping his face. He exhaled loudly and stayed put until his breathing became regular.

When he was confident he walked back through to the living room where his son was still sat.

"What's this about dad?"

Deeks ignored the question and sat down again, he began speaking.

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?__  
__I made you a present with paper and string.__  
__Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.__  
__You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

"When you were a year old, I proposed, using you actually. There are pictures, you had just started talking and I used that to my advantage, I was so nervous, Kensi wasn't the type to settle down but she already had, we lived together and we had you, it was official enough for me, even if she said no it was still fine with me, but I wanted something on paper, something that legally bonded us and told everybody we met that we loved each other. You were a good example of that but… I don't know. I wanted more.

So I put you in a t-shirt, it's cliché but it worked, the t-shirt said 'Mommy, look up' in big black letters, I was sat beside her at the time, she looked at me first and then cutriously looked up, and at that moment a banner was released by Sam and Callen on the pier, that said 'Kensi, Marry me'

Everybody on the beach looked around for this Kensi, she sat their shocked, arms still holding your sides as you threw sand, completely oblivious to what you had just done. She had tears in her eyes and she turned to me and I repeated the question 'You know that I love you, will you marry me?' She cried more openly now and nodded, she then threw her arms around me and I stood up and kissed her, at this point many people had obviously seen who the 'Kensi' on the sign was and began applauding. I let go of her and she picked you up, spinning you around. And that's how we got engaged, the wedding was simple."

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...__  
__Because life, can do terrible things__  
__You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray__  
__That God, shows you differently_

"Dad… What's this about… Stop stalling" Jamie stood up.

Deeks looked down to his hands "I…"

The boy backed away "Why have you been crying, why are you telling me this?"

"Life can do terrible things" Deeks whispered.

There were tears in Jamies eyes now "Where's mom, why isn't she here? Why isn't she telling me with you?"

Deeks looked up at him, tears evident in his eyes now. He had to tell his son, that was his main objective of doing this. His son had to know what happened. Their son. Her son.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?__  
__It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.__  
__Please, don't be sad now, I really believe__  
__You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"_

_Slow, so slow__  
__I fell to the ground, on my knees_

Deeks stood up and put his hands on his sons shoulders to hold him steady.

"Three weeks ago your mom came to me, she's been to the doctors and found out she was sick, she had cervical cancer, it's really rare and most girls now are getting injections for it at a young age to stop them getting it, but the same was available for you mother. We were going to tell you this week, but she collapsed at work. We had decided to go for chemo and her first trial was supposed to be tomorrow, but…

The cancer was more developed than the doctor originally thought… they tried for hours but couldn't save her… She's gone Jamie."

Jamie looked shocked, he batted his fathers arms away from him and jumped backwards "NO!" he screamed "YOU'RE LYING, SHE WILL BE HOME LATER SHE'S ALWAYS HOME YOU'RE LYING AND I HATE YOU!" Jamie screamed and screamed at his father, words of abuse. He then dropped to the ground crying. "You're lying"

Deeks was now crying, seeing his son like this physically pained him. He wanted to hug his son but he knew he couldn't.

"I wish I was lying, I wish she was going to walk through that door" Deeks cried to his son. "But she's not going to."

Jamie stood up and ran, he ran out of the house and down the street, he ran as far as he could. Deeks just stood there in the sitting room, his eyes focused on a picture of Kensi, he hair blowing in the wind, Nell had taken it one Christmas when there was thick snow.

He hadn't bothered chasing after his son, he knew if he were Jamie he would want to run, he also knew he would be back, that's the only reason Deeks didn't run, he needed to be here when his son got back. He collapsed onto his knees and cried, cried for his lost love, his lost wife. He could see their life in his eyes, he cherished every moment his memories held, her face, her eyes, her uniqueness, the shape of her lips, the contours of her body. He cried.

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose__  
__If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose__  
__To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.__  
__I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

_**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**__**  
**__**...Because life, can do terrible things**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Review rule still applies, if you like it, please tell me! If you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps****! :)**

**If you want request a one-shot (maximum 3shot) please leave me a review, a private message, or message me on tumblr with the details.**

**-LJ x**


End file.
